Clear Surface, Dark Waters
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Squidward was simply having another dull day at the Krusty Krab, hoping it would go by quickly. Having SpongeBob annoy him didn't help matters any, but when something out of his control happens to him, he will soon realize he cares about his neighbor. For how can he not care if he thinks death is staring the sponge in the eyes, ready to pull him under at a moment's thought?


**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's my shot at a new fandom other than Kirby! I hope ya'll like it, so tell me what ya'll think of the characters! Since this is my first SpongeBob fic, I apologize in advance if anyone's OOC. (Out of Character)

Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob folks! I'm just a fanfic writer, that's all.

* * *

It was a normal, boring day at the Krusty Krab, and not one soul has entered this grease pit. Squidward was reading his novel, while that annoying yellow menace was wiping down tables to keep the dust down. Mr. Krabs was in his office, counting his money and probably having a panic attack at the knowledge of not having any profits for the day...although it's been only an hour since the restaurant's been open.

"Wow, it sure is a peaceful morning, huh, Squid?" SpongeBob asked cheerfully to his grumpy neighbor, and the said octopus snorted at him.

"It was, until you started talking again." He scathingly spat, and instead of getting upset the sponge simply laughed at him. Rolling his eyes, Squidward couldn't understand why for the love of Neptune did that square have to always bother him! At least his idiot of a friend wasn't here, so that was a relief. Shaking his head, he quickly avoided thinking about that starfish, since he didn't want to jinx himself.

After a few minutes, a few customers started to form a line at the boat so they can get their daily dose of editable grease. When he was finished jotting the orders down and hanging them on the wheel, more started to swarm in. "Hurry up and get those orders finished SpongeBob, we're going to be very busy today!" He snapped, not wanting the square to hold things up because of his shenanigans. He nodded and gave him a thumbs up, and proceeded to do as his co-worker asked.

* * *

It was now three in the afternoon, and at last the rush was over with. Only three more hours to go, and he could finally go home and play on his clarinet. He heard the door squeak open, and he mentally groaned as he saw two of SpongeBob's best friends. "May I take your order?" He droned, picking up his notepad and pencil.

Patrick was shockingly in a smart mood, so he looked over at the window and waved at SpongeBob. "Hey buddy, I'm here for another meal!" He laughed, since it was common for him to be here. The sponge grinned and waved back, but couldn't say anything for Squidward was getting impatient.

"Are you going to order anything Patrick? Besides a large helping of stupid on the side?" He laughed, and Sandy glared at him for that comment. SpongeBob frowned, but he knew Patrick would brush the insult off like it was no big deal.

"Uhh...I'll have a Triple Patty Supreme, a large Kelp fry and a large soda please." The star replied with a smile, and his grumpy neighbor wrote it down. After Patrick had paid for his meal, Sandy walked up to the cash register and looked at the menu.

"And what do you want?" He droned, ready to write it down. Sandy's eye twitched slightly at his attitude, but she manged to calm down. There was no need to start a scene in here, and she didn't want her friend to get in trouble with his boss.

"I'll have what Patrick's eating, but small instead of large." She wasn't all that hungry, but she might as well buy something while she's here. Mr Krabs would have a fit if she didn't, since he was such a money hog. Squidward wrote it down and put it on the wheel, and SpongeBob went to work as Sandy paid for her meal.

Walking towards their table after he was finished, SpongeBob smiled happily at his two best friends. "Hi guys! I'm so glad to see you, it's been a while." He joyfully exclaimed, since it was rare for both of them to be here at the same time. Patrick was eating, but the squirrel nodded at the sponge with a smile of her own.

"How was work today Sponge? Were you busy?" She asked curiously, now starting to eat her own food. Of course, with the suit she was wearing she had to adjust the way she was eating. Her friend nodded and smiled at her, but he turned around at the sound of Squidward's voice.

"Hey, instead of flirting with your girlfriend go take out this trash." He said to him, but SpongeBob reminded him that it was his turn. Poor Sandy almost spat out her soda at the word girlfriend, her face heating up in embarrassment. Patrick smiled slyly at the female, but she gave him a glare that promised pain if he said anything. No one had any idea of what was about to happen outside.

* * *

When Squidward had picked up the trash and started walking outside, SpongeBob had an ominous feeling in his gut as he followed him. As the two males walked outside, the octopus grumbled as he noticed his neighbor following him. "What do you want SpongeBob? Can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes?" He growled, ready to go home already.

"I have a bad feeling Squidward...like something's going to happen to you." He admitted, all seriousness in his voice. What surprised the octopus was the fact there wasn't a giggle from him or a smile like it usually was when he spoke to someone. "Let's hurry on up and get back inside." He finished, getting worried.

As he threw away the bag of trash and walked back towards the door, he failed to see a speeding boat mobile with a teenager. The said female was currently talking on her cell phone, and she was so absorbed in talking with her friend she didn't notice the boat had veered towards the dumpster. She looked in front of her, and she had to slam on the brakes to avoid running the octopus over...but sadly it seemed to be the case, since it was too late for her to swerve.

In the span of a few seconds, SpongeBob realized that his co-worker and neighbor was going to get hit by that boat mobile, and the said one wasn't going to get out of the way in time. Before he knew it, he was rushing towards Squidward and he had shoved him out of the way. The last thing he thought before the vehicle smashed into him with the force of a wrecking ball was, "At least my friend will be okay." When he was hit, pain exploded through his body as he flew backwards and smashed into the ground. When he landed, he didn't get back up.

"S-Sponge...B-Bob?" Squidward's face had gone white, and he quickly shot to his feet as he rushed on over to the half-conscious square. "Oh dear Neptune! It's..it's gonna be okay." He sputtered, his heart pounding in his chest. It was all his fault! He was struggling to not break down as he checked his co-worker's pulse, it was a little weak.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The teenager babbled, quickly hanging up on her friend and calling 911. Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Sandy ran outside, and the star cried out as he saw the state his friend was in. Sandy was struggling not to panic, as Squidward was trying to stop the bleeding from a gash on the sponge's stomach. Mr. Krabs rushed back inside the building to tell the customers he would be closing early today. No one argued with the retired pirate, and the building was cleared out quickly.

"You...you nincompoop! Why did you do this?!" The octopus snarled angrily, trying to keep his co-worker awake. He was tempted to slap him, but that might not have done any good. If this sponge died, he would never forgive himself. His words from a few moments ago haunted his mind, along with seeing his horrified expression as the boat mobile ran into him. Was Neptune punishing him for all those times he was cruel to him? If he was, he was doing a fine job with guilt and remorse smashing into him.

"Y-You're my friend Squid...I couldn't..stand there and let something happen to you." He coughed, gasping as a sharp pain tore though him. He just wanted to sleep, but Squidward was shaking him lightly to keep him awake. The sponge could hear the sirens of the ambulance as he sped on towards them, and he could hear Patrick crying.

After a bit, he saw the paramedics rush towards them. One of them gently told Squidward that he was going to be alright, and he could feel himself being put on a stretcher. He could feel himself drifting away, and the last thing he felt before he fell unconscious was the feel of a hand in his own.

* * *

For Squidward and the others, time seemed to crawl on by as they waited on what the doctor had to say. Patrick had stopped crying at last, and thoughts went through the other employee's mind. 'Please, if you can hear me Neptune...don't let that little barnacle head die! I swear, if you let him live...I'll...I'll stop being so mean to him!' He thought, praying that the living ray of sunshine would pull through. If he didn't, things would never be the same.

Looking on over, he noticed that Sandy was pacing back and forth and Mr Krabs looked grave. "That poor lad...he needs to make it through." The crab said out loud, and the only female glared at him.

"Oh yeah? The only reason you want SpongeBob to live is so that way you won't lose any money!" Of course, the only reason she said that is because of fear, anger and pain at the thought of losing her first friend in the sea. Mr Krabs glared at her and was ready to retort back, but both of them was startled at Patrick's yell.

"What is wrong with you two!? Sponge could be dying, and all you two are doing is fighting! You outta be ashamed of yourselves, SpongeBob wouldn't want this!" He snarled, his eyes burning with anger. "Either you two say sorry, or you can leave!"

The trio's jaws dropped at this display of anger, since Patrick was just as easygoing like his yellow friend. Rubbing the back of his neck, Mr Krabs awkwardly said to Sandy, "The lad's right...I'm sorry." Sandy shook her head at this and sighed.

"No...I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm just so worried about SpongeBob that I took my anger out on you." She resumed her pacing, her hands curling into fists. She did that to avoid showing she was shaking, along with Squidward. How long would it take for the doctor to tell them of SpongeBob's fate? None of them knew, and Squidward hated it.

It was now eight thirty, and the doctor finally walked out into the waiting room. "I finally have news...that sponge is very lucky..he's going to make it." At these words, Patrick bawled and wrapped Sandy in a hug from sheer relief. Mr Krabs thanked Neptune, while Squidward clenched his eyes shut to soothe his troubled thoughts.

"Follow me, I'm sure you're all anxious to see him." He said, turning and walking towards SpongeBob's room. The quartet stood up and quickly followed him.

* * *

"Mr SquarePants? You have visitors!" The doctor replied cheerfully, and the square's face lit up as he saw the ones walking into the room. Patrick rushed towards his best friend and embraced him in a gentle hug, crying onto his shoulder.

"Oh Sponge, I thought you..you were...you weren't gonna wake up!" The star sobbed, the thought of losing his best friend made him nauseated. The male smiled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Pat, I'm not going anywhere!" He giggled, and he looked at the other three. "Are you okay Squid? That boat mobile didn't hit you, did it?" He asked worriedly, since he was afraid of his friend getting hurt. He felt relief as he shook his head, and he blinked as Sandy embraced him in the same hug that Patrick did.

"SpongeBob...if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kick your behind so bad you'll be sent into next year!" The Texan growled, and Patrick smirked.

"I told ya Sponge, _she_ _likes you_." He whispered, shifting his eyes between the two. Both of their faces turned scarlet, but Sandy cracked her knuckles ominously with a dangerous gleam in her brown eyes.

"You better run lad, otherwise you'll be in a bed!" Mr Krabs laughed at the look on his face, and Squidward cracked up at the sound of Patrick screaming along with him running out of the room. Having an angry female on your tail was never fun, and the sea star never seemed to learn about not ticking Sandy off.

"I'm glad you're okay my boy...you gave us quite the scare ya know." Mr Krabs mumbled to his employee, and he patted him on the shoulder. "I hate to run like this, but Pearl's probably wondering where her ol' pops is. I'll see you when you're able to get back to work, so that means you better get better quickly!" He made a pirate laugh as he walked out of the room, with SpongeBob chuckling. Now the only ones in the room was him and the octopus, and now it became very awkward as they tried to figure out what to say to each other.

After a while, Squidward cleared his throat but cringed when he saw the bruises and bandages on his co-worker. He realized that it could've been him in that hospital bed, and the only reason why SpongeBob wasn't even more injured was because of him being...well...a sponge. If he had been another species, he either would've been more injured or dead.

"SpongeBob..why did you risk your life for me?" He asked both bluntly and curiously. He knew if it had been anyone else, they more than likely would've saved their own hides by letting him get ran over. The smile faded from SpongeBob's face as he looked at his co-worker, and the words he said to him was a complete shocker.

"You're my friend Squidward just like Sandy, Mr Krabs and Patrick. I know you're mean and grumpy, even to me but I know the reason why is because all you really want is a friend. Even though you may not be rich and famous like your high school rival, having friends is far more important than that silly stuff. Money and fame can't talk to you, or comfort you when life decides to kick you in the rump. A true friend will always stay by your side, no matter how rough the waters get or if you feel like you're going under and you can't reach the surface." He explained, happy to say that to his next door neighbor.

'So that's why..he's always been so kind to me even though I've treated him like dirt!' Squidward thought to himself, now feeling even worse. Someone kind and innocent like SpongeBob didn't deserve to be friends with someone like him, but he was still willing to offer his hand in friendship anyways.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and voice he replied, "Thank you, SpongeBob." He really meant it this time, and by the happy look on the sponge's face he knew it. SpongeBob couldn't had been happier.

* * *

A week has passed ever since that awful event took place, and it was now Sunday. Squidward was walking out of his tiki home, enjoying the peace and quiet..until he heard the pineapple's door slam open from his left side. Nearly jumping out of his shirt, he turned around and noticed the sponge walking on over to him.

"Hiya Squid! Do you want to go jellyfishing with Pat and I? I have an extra net if you do." He said excitedly, hoping that he would actually do so this time. The octopus took a breath, and in his mind's eye he saw the wounded sponge on the ground. The teenager had lost her driving privileges, paid a hefty fine and lost her license for a year, she was very lucky she didn't go to jail. Of course, those three added to the punishment her parents gave her for what she did to SpongeBob.

After shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smirked slightly as he reached out for the extra net. "I guess it won't hurt for me to go with you two nimrods-I mean..neighbors." He was rewarded with SpongeBob smiling so brightly, it was amazing his face didn't split apart.

"Hooray!" He cheered, giving him a hug as he rushed toward's Patrick's rock. After knocking on the rock, Patrick jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. "Pat! I have great news...Squid's gonna jellyfish with us today!" He shouted with glee, jumping with happiness. The sea star grinned and waved his neighbor on over, and the said neighbor sighed as he walked up to them.

He may not know what kind of shenanigans he'll get into with those two, but seeing the sponge happy and alive after what had happened to him wasn't a bad thing. Yes, he may get stung and those two may drive him up the mountain..but he knew deep down in his heart..it was going to be worth it. It was going to take some getting used to calling the sponge his friend instead of an annoyance, but he knew with that happy and optimistic attitude that sponge could do anything he set his heart to.

He was going to take all of this one little step at a time, and some day he was going to be running.


End file.
